Doubutsu Sentai Aqours Ranger
Doubutsu Sentai Aqours Ranger '''(動物戦隊アクアレンジャー) is the second Love Live Super Sentai season, replacing Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger three years later. Summary "Things are about to get wild when nine animal guardians chose nine girls to defend earth against a group of space pirates." Long ago, during ancient times, Earth was invaded a group of space pirates called the 'Galactic Buccaneers', killing anything in their way in order to rule the universe. Nine animals were chosen by Wise Goddess Jacinda to fight against the space pirates, calling them the 'Aqours Beast Guardians'.The war between the Aqours Beast Guardians and the Galactic Buccaneers continued on for centuries. Now in modern-day Japan, the Galactic Buccaneers continue their many attempts to rule Earth. The Aqours Beast Guardians choose nine girls as their human partners and become the new and 2nd Love Live Super Sentai team: the Doubutsu Sentai Aqours Ranger. Cast and Characters Aqours Rangers Anju Inami as Chika Takami/AquaOrange Rikako Aida as Riko Sakurauchi/AquaWhite Nanaka Suwa as Kanan Matsuura/AquaGreen Arisa Komiya as Dia Kurosawa/AquaRed Shuka Saitou as You Watanabe/AquaBlue Aika Kobayashi as Yoshiko Tsushima/AquaBlack Kanako Takatsuki as Hanamaru Kunikida/AquaYellow Aina Suzuki as Mari Ohara/AquaViolet Ai Furihata as Ruby Kurosawa/AquaPink Allies Saint Snow Raigers Asami Tano as Sarah Kazuno/SaintSnowSun Hinata Satou as Leah Kazuno/SaintSnowMoon Extra Heroes Yoko Takahashi as Wise Goddess Jacinda/WinterQueen Others Risae Matsuda as Yoshimi Hisako Kanemoto as Itsuki Yu Serizawa as Mutsu Kana Asumi as Shima Takami Kanae Itou as Mito Takami Nana Mizuki as Sana Sakurauchi Hekiru Shiina as Mayu Tsushima Villains Galactic Buccanners Shinji Ogawa as Space Captain Barzaban Satoshi Tsuruoka as Space Quatermaster Razor Yuuichi Nakamura as Space Canonmaster Moby Ayame Misaki as Space Lady-Gunslinger Ariella Arsenal Transformation Devices Aqours Animal Transformation Brace * AquaOrange * AquaWhite * AquaGreen * AquaRed * AquaBlue * AquaBlack * AquaYellow * AquaViolet * AquaPink Saint Snow Transformation Amulet * SaintSnowSun * SaintSnowMoon Majestic Winter Staff * WinterQueen Power Sources (Used for Transformation, Summoning and Other Uses) Animal Beast Batteries '''Standard * Animal Beast Battery #1 (AquaOrange (Lion)) * Animal Beast Battery #2 (AquaWhite (Swan)) * Animal Beast Battery #3 (AquaGreen (Rhino)) * Animal Beast Battery #4 (AquaRed (Eagle)) * Animal Beast Battery #5 (AquaBlue (Shark)) * Animal Beast Battery #6 (AquaBlack (Snake)) * Animal Beast Battery #7 (AquaYellow (Owl)) * Animal Beast Battery #8 (AquaViolet (Wildcat)) * Animal Beast Battery #9 (AquaPink (Rabbit)) * Animal Beast Battery #10 (SaintSnowSun (Beetle)) * Animal Beast Battery #11 (SaintSnowMoon (Stag)) * Animal Beast Battery #12 (WinterQueen (Pegasus)) Wild (For Aqours Rangers Only) * Animal Beast Battery #1+ (AquaOrange) * Animal Beast Battery #2+ (AquaWhite) * Animal Beast Battery #3+ (AquaGreen) * Animal Beast Battery #4+ (AquaRed) * Animal Beast Battery #5+ (AquaBlue) * Animal Beast Battery #6+ (AquaBlack) * Animal Beast Battery #7+ (AquaYellow) * Animal Beast Battery #8+ (AquaViolet) * Animal Beast Battery #9+ (AquaPink) Animal Beast Batter #100 * AquaOrange (Griffin) Additional * Animal Beast Battery #13 (Turtle Shield) * Animal Beast Battery #14 (Scorpion Stinger) * Animal Beast Battery #15 (Elephant Canon) * Animal Beast Battery #16 (Crab Snipper) * Animal Beast Battery #17 (Porcupine Spike) * Animal Beast Battery #18 (Gorilla Knuckle) * Animal Beast Battery #19 (Giraffe Sniper) * Animal Beast Battery #20 (Alligator Chopper) * Animal Beast Battery #21 (Armadillo Drill) * Animal Beast Battery #22 (Bat Sound) * Animal Beast Battery #23 (Whale Splasher) * Animal Beast Battery #24 (Skunk Gas) * Animal Beast Battery #25 (Butterfly Hypno) * Animal Beast Battery #26 (Chameleon Invisibility) * Animal Beast Battery #27 (Cheetah Speeder) * Animal Beast Battery #28 (Time Travel) * Animal Beast Battery #29 (Pisces Clone) * Animal Beast Battery #30 (Leo Flame) * 69 more unknown Animal Beast Batteries Weapons Sidearms Aqours Beast Gun-Blade * AquaOrange * AquaWhite * AquaGreen * AquaRed * AquaBlue * AquaBlack * AquaYellow * AquaViolet * AquaPink Saint Snow Insect Sword-Gun * SaintSnowSun * SaintSnowMoon Aqours Beast Rapiers (Wild Mode) * AquaOrange * AquaWhite * AquaGreen * AquaRed * AquaBlue * AquaBlack * AquaYellow * AquaViolet * AquaPink Individual AquaOrange-Lion Knuckles * Griffin Saber (Animal Beast Warrior) AquaWhite-Swan Bowgun AquaGreen-Rhino Axe AquaRed-Eagle Sword AquaBlue-Shark Spear AquaBlack-Snake Daggers AquaYellow-Owl Fans AquaViolet-Wildcat Claws AquaPink-Rabbit Baton Combines Aqours Animal Striker * AquaOrange * AquaWhite * AquaGreen * AquaRed * AquaBlue * AquaBlack * AquaYellow * AquaViolet * AquaPink Mecha Aqours Machine System Doubutsu Dai Gattai Majestic Saint Aqours Snow Wild God King Doubutsu Gattai Wild Aqours King * Aqours Animal Guardian Lion * Aqours Animal Guardian Swan * Aqours Animal Guardian Rhino * Aqours Animal Guardian Eagle * Aqours Animal Guardian Shark * Aqours Animal Guardian Snake * Aqours Animal Guardian Owl * Aqours Animal Guardian Wildcat * Aqours Animal Guardian Rabbit Konchu Gattai Saint Snow God * Saint Snow Animal Ninja Beetle * Saint Snow Animal Ninja Stag Majestic Goddess Pegasus God * Winter Animal Warrior Pegasus Doubutsu-Konchu Gattai Saint Aqours Snow God Doubutsu Gattai Wild Aqours King * Aqours Animal Guardian Lion * Aqours Animal Guardian Swan * Aqours Animal Guardian Rhino * Aqours Animal Guardian Eagle * Aqours Animal Guardian Shark * Aqours Animal Guardian Snake * Aqours Animal Guardian Owl * Aqours Animal Guardian Wildcat * Aqours Animal Guardian Rabbit Konchu Gattai Saint Snow God * Saint Snow Animal Ninja Beetle * Saint Snow Animal Ninja Stag Primary Combinations Doubutsu Gattai Aqours King * Aqours Animal Guardian Lion * Aqours Animal Guardian Swan * Aqours Animal Guardian Shark Doubutsu Gattai Aqours Naga * Aqours Animal Guardian Snake * Aqours Animal Guardian Owl * Aqours Animal Guardian Rabbit Doubutsu Gattai Aqours Icarus * Aqours Animal Guardian Rhino * Aqours Animal Guardian Eagle * Aqours Animal Guardian Wildcat Alternate Combinations Doubutsu Gattai Aqours: *1*7*9 * Aqours Animal Guardian Lion * Aqours Animal Guaridan Owl * Aqours Animal Guardian Rabbit Doubutsu Gattai Aqours: *1*5*9 * Aqours Animal Guardian Lion * Aqours Animal Guardian Shark * Aqours Animal Guardian Rabbit Doubutsu Gattai Aqours: *3*4*7 * Aqours Animal Guardian Rhino * Aqours Animal Guardian Eagle * Aqours Animal Guardian Owl Doubutsu Gattai Aqours: *2*6*8 * Aqours Animal Guardian Swan * Aqours Animal Guardian Snake * Aqours Animal Guardian Wildcat Doubutsu Gattai Aqours: *1*2*3 * Aqours Animal Guardian Lion * Aqours Animal Guardian Swan * Aqours Animal Guardian Rhino Doubutsu Gattai Aqours: *1*4*5 * Aqours Animal Guardian Lion * Aqours Animal Guardian Eagle * Aqours Animal Guardian Shark Doubustu Gattai Aqours: *1*6*7 * Aqours Animal Guardian Lion * Aqours Animal Guardian Snake * Aqours Animal Guardian Owl Doubutsu Gattai Aqours: *1*8*9 * Aqours Animal Guardian Lion * Aqours Animal Guardian Wildcat * Aqours Animal Guardian Rabbit Konchu Gattai Saint Snow: *1*10*11 * Aqours Animal Guardian Lion * Saint Snow Animal Ninja Beetle * Saint Snow Animal Ninja Stag Additional Combinations Doubutsu Gattai Aqours King Turtle Shield * Aqours Animal Guardian Lion * Aqours Animal Guardian Swan * Aqours Animal Guardian Shark * Turtle Shield Doubutsu Gattai Aqours Naga Elephant Canon * Aqours Animal Guardian Snake * Aqours Animal Guardian Owl * Aqours Animal Guardian Rabbit * Elephant Canon Doubutsu Gattai Aqours Icarus Scorpion Stinger * Aqours Animal Guardian Rhino * Aqours Animal Guardian Eagle * Aqours Animal Guardian Wildcat * Scorpion Stinger Doubutsu Gattai Aqours King Gorilla Knucke * Aqours Animal Guardian Lion * Aqours Animal Guardian Swan * Aqours Animal Guardian Shark * Gorilla Knuckle Doubutsu Gattai Aqours Naga Alligator Chopper * Aqours Animal Guardian Snake * Aqours Animal Guardian Owl * Aqours Animal Guardian Rabbit * Alligator Chopper Doubutsu Gattai Aqours Icarus Giraffe Sniper * Aqours Animal Guardian Rhino * Aqours Animal Guardian Eagle * Aqours Animal Guardian Wildcat * Giraffe Sniper Konchu Gattai Saint Snow God Crab Snipper * Saint Snow Animal Ninja Beetle * Saint Snow Animal Ninja Stag * Crab Snipper Konchu Gattai Saint Snow God Armadillo Drill * Saint Snow Animal Ninja Beetle * Saint Snow Animal Ninja Stag * Armadillo Drill Upgrades Mythical Aqours Griffin Warrior * Aqours Warrior Griffin Episodes # The Animal Guardians Return! # The Guardians Choose Their Partners! # Let's Awaken The King Of Animals! # Doubtfulness Can Never Take Over! # I Can Be Normal Even If I Don't Want To! # Our Friendship Is Strong No Matter What! # Our Differences Makes Us The Same # Can't The 1st Years And 3rd Years Get Along?! # Determination Is the Key! # Our Minds Are In Different Bodies! # The Deadly Ninja Youkais! # Saint Snow Raigers Arrives! # Ninjas Can Be Trusted! # We're In A Different Time! # We Have New Animal Beast Batteries! # The Past Is The Past! # Everyone Has Become Delinquents! # Adjusting Maybe Hard But Helps Us Learn! # A Guardian's Training Is Hard! # The Space Pirates Invade Numazu! # My Strength Comes From My Family! # I Wield My Sword To Honor Those I Love! # My Weaknesses Makes Me Stronger! # The Animal Guardians Have Been Captured! # All Animal Guardians Combine Into One! # It's About To Get Even More Wild! # I Follow My Own Path! # Rivals Forever But Best Friends As Well! # The Fallen Angel's Been Poisoned! # The Wolfman Of Tokyo! # Blindness Has Taken Over! # Revenge Can Never Bring My Parents Back! # I Will Loose Weight For Sure! # I Swim Like A Shark! # Animals And Insects Combine! # A Ranger Imposter! # Traditional And Modern Can Work Together! # Here Comes Animal Beast Warrior! # The Goddess Of Animals And Winter Arrives! # Fear Cannon Take Over Me! # No Matter Where We Are, We Will Always Be Together! # Puzzles Are Complicated! # The Pirates Steal Christmas! # All Animals Combine! # A New Year Means A New Plan For The Space Pirates! # The Space Pirates Launch Their Final Raid! # The Rusting And Crushing Of The Gold Ninja! # Time To End An Eternal Rivalry! # Our Animal Partners Have Been Captured! # The Fall Of The Space Pirates! Movies * Super Heroine Taisen Z * Doubutsu Sentai Aqours Ranger The Movie: Numazu's Freezing Summer * Doubutsu Sentai Aqours Ranger VS Muse Ranger * Doubutsu Sentai Aqours Ranger Returns: The Rise Of The Neo-Galactic Buccaneers * Shojou Kageki Revue Starlight VS Doubutsu Sentai Aqours Ranger * Chou Super Heroine Taisen * Mahou Sentai Nijiman VS Aqours Ranger * Love Live Super Sentai Wars Category:Sentai Season